Love Who Loves You Back
by AlexandraF.N
Summary: Abecés los sentimientos, llegan a ti para hacerte saber lo poco que has sentido en tu vida; en nuestras cortas vidas. Creemos que lo sabemos todo, comprendemos todo y también que somos indestructibles, que nada ni nadie puede hacernos daño. O eso creemos hasta que nos rompen el corazón por primera vez, nos prendemos en fuego para darnos cuenta que ella no nos ayudara a apagarlo...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es mi primer fic n¿n, denle una oportunidad si quieren y dejen un review si les gusto... Planeo subir una capitulo por semana, o dos por semana si veo que les gusta; enm el inicio sera un poco lento porque quiero ver si puedo crear una historia un poco mas completa, perdonen las falta de ortografia y los saltos ire mejorando con el tiempo nwn... gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto ;D**

* * *

Abecés los sentimientos, llegan a ti para hacerte saber lo poco que has sentido en tu vida; en nuestras cortas vidas. Creemos que lo sabemos todo, comprendemos todo y también que somos indestructibles, que nada ni nadie puede hacernos daño. O eso creemos hasta que nos rompen el corazón por primera vez, nos prendemos en fuego para darnos cuenta que él o ella no nos ayudara a apagarlo, y solo puedes contemplar con tu dolor como esa persona se marcha para no volver, hasta que te enamoras de nuevo y ¿adivina qué? Vuelve a pasar exactamente lo mismo. Aunque la experiencia que adquieres con el tiempo y esas relaciones fallidas. Te hacen consiente de que papel quieres desempeñar para tu próxima historia…

— ¿Bonibel? — _Hablo un chico de cabello negro que, para ella fue una sorpresa volver a ver_ — ¿En realidad eres tú? — Él se sacó la bufanda a pesar del frio y la abrazo con alegría.

— ¡M-Marshall! — Sonreí al verlo, no había cambiado nada desde la preparatoria— ¿¡Qué haces por aquí!?

— Pues teniendo en cuenta que estamos en una panadería, creo que compro pan— Me enseño esa hermosa sonrisa con la que alguna vez fantasee en mis años de quinceañera enamorada.

— No, no… Quiero decir, ¿Vives por aquí cerca? — Él sonrió.

— Si, me mude hace un mes con… ¡Bueno eso no importa ahora! — Volvió a ponerse la bufanda rápidamente— Pero cuéntame, ¿Qué ha sido de ti?

— Pues, desde que empecé la universidad no…— _El sonido de la canción de AC/DC "Back in Black" los interrumpió en su placentera charla de reencuentro_.

— Ejen… Lo siento tengo que contestar— Le hice una señal con la mano para que procediera. Parecía preocupado hablando por teléfono, seguro es su novia aunque si lo es no debería esforzarse tanto en escondérmelo.

— Bonibel, tengo que irme… Pero dame tu número para estar en contacto ¡Me alegra verte de nuevo! — Sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa y le anote mi número. Nos despedimos y yo fui de camino a casa donde estaba mi compañera de apartamento y mejor amiga Arcoíris; al llegar me quite la chaqueta y la bufanda y me arroje en la cama. No podía creer que lo volví a ver después de tanto tiempo…

— ¿Bon? — Ella entro a mi habitación y se sentó a mi lado— ¿Qué tienes te resfriaste? — Solté una risa.

— ¿Podrías darme un golpe? — ella soltó una risa seca.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Me levanto la cabeza— Te dije que Cincuenta Sombras de Grey te mataría las neuronas…

— Me encontré con Marshall de camino a casa…— Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— Bonibel…— Dijo seria.

— No te parece extraño que se haya mudado por aquí… Por su expresión cuando me vio estaba muy alegre, con un toque de preocupación…

— Bon… Olvídalo ya…

— Recibió una llamada, estaba muy ansioso; hablo en susurros… ¿Crees que tenga novia?

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo Bonie, seguro que ya hizo una vida con alguien...— Me acaricio la cabeza.

— ¿Soy una estúpida por esperarlo verdad? — mis lágrimas empezaron a caer, ella me abrazo.

— No, eso solo deja en claro que de verdad lo amas…

* * *

— ¡Maldita sea! — _Dijo Marshall dándole golpes a la pared_ — ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!

— Oye, oye… ¿¡Que mierda te pasa, no hemos terminado de pagar el departamento lo olvidas!?

— ¿¡PORQUE MIERDA LE PEDI EL MALDITO NUMERO!? — Grite golpeando la pared, para no atentar contra mi hermana que estaba de pie frente a mí.

— ¿¡Me dirás que mierda te pasa, te vez como si hubieras visto un fantasma!? — me senté en el piso sujetando mi cabeza.

— Marcie, cuando fui por el pan… me encontré con Bonibel — ella suspiro.

— Eso ya no tiene nada que ver contigo, dijiste que nunca la quisiste realmente ¿Por qué te atormenta? — se sentó a mi lado.

— Porque si ella se entera, de nada habrá servido habernos ido de casa... Es… Su apellido es Bubblegum.

— Debes estar bromeando… ¡Ese idiota lo matare cuando regrese! — Se levantó enfurecida— ¿Por qué mierda le pediste su número? Si se entera los tres nos iremos a la mierda— había preocupación en su cara.

— Marcie tenemos que volver, ella está enamorada de mí no quiero volver a lastimarla…

— ¿Lastimarla? ¿¡Eso es lo que te preocupa imbécil!? — me tomo de la camisa— ¡Lastimar a una estúpida que no has visto en cinco años! — me soltó— ¡Nos va a undir!

— ¡Ya regrese chicos! — Al voltear a verlo nuestro horror se traspasó a _él_ también— he… ¿Paso algo?

* * *

— Bon, vamos a desayunar de camino a la uni…— Me pare en seco, cuando la vi sentada en la cama cubierta con una sábana, con el teléfono frente a ella y ojeras del tamaño de camellos— Bon es enserio ¿¡Estuviste esperando su mensaje!?

— Tranquila, hoy no tengo clases importantes… ve a ver a Jake sin mi…

— ¿¡Esta loca, como quieres que te deje así!? — La tome del brazo, y la lleve hasta el baño— Desvístete, te vas a bañar y salir ¡No quiero llegar y ver que te mataste!

— Eres tan buena...

— No me justa limpiar desastres ajenos…— Levanto los brazos y cerró los ojos— ¿Qué haces?

— ¿He…? ¿No vas a desvestirme para bañarme? — la mire con cara de perplejidad, ¿Cómo mierda ver a el idiota de Marshall la pone tan inútil?

* * *

— ¡Achoo!

— Hahaha Salud hermano Salud— _dijo un chico de cabello castaño claro tomando su café entre risas_ — Que bueno es ser popular…

— Deja ya las tonterías, quiero saber, ¿Porque no me dijiste que Bonibel estaba estudiando es en este pueblo? — pregunte con seriedad.

— Vamos hermanito, no puede ser tan malo tenerla cerca… Además no es como si vallan a vivir juntos, si le hablas ella entiende— le di un golpe a la mesa.

— ¿¡No vez que estábamos escapando de todos!? ¡Si mi padre llagara a sospechar me saca del país!

— No es bueno ocultarse, tienen que saberlo…

— ¿¡Crees que es un juego!? ¡No voy a volver a rehabilitación, ni dejare que nos separen de nuevo! — me levante dispuesto a irme.

— Marshall… No te vayas hermano— el intento tomarme del brazo.

— No Jake, ya no somos hermanos…

* * *

— Bonie, la próxima vez que me des un susto como ese ¡Te matare yo! — sonreí.

— Lo siento, no volveré a quedarme dormida en la tina…

— Mira es Jake, debe estar cansado de esperar.

 _Las chicas se dirigieron a donde estaba Jake, y se sentaron con él._

— ¿Jake estas bien amor? — Arcoíris se preocupó por la expresión que tenía Jake.

— Emn… Iré a comprar algo para desayunar los dejare para que hablen— me preocupo, pero sabía que Jake no hablaría si yo estaba hay.

— ¿Vas a pedir o ter quedaras como piedra hay?

— ¡Ah! Claro, lo siento… Emn ¿Eres nueva? — pregunté un poco anonadada, conozco a todos los cajeros de esta cafetería.

— Si empecé hoy, ¿Eres cliente estrella princesa? — sonrió recostando su mentón sobre su palma.

— Bueno, siempre como aquí antes de ir a la universidad… Así que me veras seguido— sonrió me exalte por un momento, realmente se parece a… Haha, estoy loca ahora pense.

— Ya veo, déjame presentarme cliente estrella soy Marceline y desde hoy te serviré el desayuno o cualquier otra cosa que quieras mientras este de turno— se rio y me giño el ojo.

— Entonces quiero que me sirvas unos waffles y un café negro, por favor— sonreí.

— En seguida…— mientras esperaba, mire hacia donde estaban Arcoíris y Jake seguían hablando algo preocupados — Princesa otra vez en las nubes.

— ¿Marceline?, whau que rápida...— dije mirando los waffles — se ven deliciosos.

— Si gracias a ti ahora tengo antojo de waffles— hizo un puchero.

— Haha estas de turno no puedes comer ahora— me bufe— relájate mientras puedas porque a partir de las nueve es que la gente viene a comer aquí— tome mi desayuno y me tome camino hacia una mesa aparte a la de Jake y Arcoíris no parecía que ellos fueran a terminar su charla por ahora.

— Gracias por el consejo princesa lo tendré en cuenta…

— No me llame así Marceline, ¡Mi nombre es Bonibel gracias por los waffles!— Sonrei.

— Q-Que, esp…

— Nueva ven aquí un momento.

— Dijiste algo…— me gire y su expresión era de una gran confusión, lo cual me confundió también— ¿Está todo bien?

* * *

— Pero, no es tu culpa Jake ¿Cómo ibas a saber que terminaría así? — le dije para intentar animarlo.

— Esos hermano, van a comenzar a trabajar aquí… La he cagado, tuve que mandarlos a algún otro lugar— se encogió de hombros.

— Oh no, ¿Marshall esta aquí? — pregunte mirando alrededor.

— No, él se fue hoy trabaja la hermana… Marceline ella vivía en Francia o algún lugar de Europa.

— Jake, no me has dicho porque ellos están tan asustados de Bonibel— le tome la mano— Es que solo tienes que mirarla, está hecha un desastre...

— Te lo diré pero, por favor ¡No le cuentes nada!

* * *

— Bonibel— _Llamo un chico de una hermosa cabellera rubia y ojos color cielo_ — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí sola? — _Tomo asiento a su lado en el aula vacía._

— Nada, solo pienso un poco— _Respondió con una sonrisa ella._

— ¿Estas bien? Hoy no estuviste muy atenta en clase— Dijo algo preocupado.

— Ja, muchos me han preguntado eso hoy… Ya empieza a cansarme sabes.

— Si me dices que estas bien no lo volveré a preguntar Bon— Hablo en un todo tranquilo que me relajo.

— Haha, Estoy genial... Solo un poco melancólica—Reí.

— Te creo, no te preocupes por eso... Pero Jake esta raro últimamente— Hizo una expresión de molestia— No me dice nada, sale temprano y regresa tarde… ¿estará haciendo algo ilegal? — Me miro confundido y preocupado a la vez.

— No, no lo creo… Pero confía en él, seguro estas exagerando— le acaricie la cabeza.

— Quizás tengas razón pero… Me preocupa.

— Vamos a casa… Deja de preocuparte, si algo le pasara Arcoíris ya me lo hubiera dicho tontito.

— Bueno es cierto también haha— se levantó junto conmigo y salimos del salón para irnos a casa.

* * *

— Oye nueva, ¿Ya terminaste por hoy? — _Pregunto un chico de cabello largo castaño y ojos marrones._

— Marceline… ¿Es tan difícil recordar mi nombre Guy? — Dije algo fastidiada— O prefieres que te llame compañero de turno…

— Haha, no me ataques… Solo por llamarte nueva, ¡Oh señorita reina del drama!— Dijo el mientras me ayudaba a guardar mis cosas.

— No estoy de humor… Nos vemos mañana— me puse mi bolso y me marche, sé que no debería proyectar mi estrés en alguien que apenas conocí hoy… Pero la presión de tener que pagar la renta, la comida, las facturas y lidiar los problemas personales de mi estúpido hermano ya me esta hartando. Sobre todo porque, no ha podido encontrar un empleo desde que estamos aquí; y tener la incertidumbre de que nos vuelvan a separar si se llegaran a enterar en que ciudad estamos… ¿En qué mierda pensó Jake? ¿No se supone que tenía que ayudarnos a evitar este dilema?

— Abadeer, Recuerda que tienes que pagarme el mes antes de la otra semana ¡O los tendré que echar! — dijo el anciano propietario del edificio, esto ya era molesto me atraso un día y ya me lo recuerda a todas horas…

— Tendrá su dinero pronto señor, solo espere un poco ¿Si? — hable algo cansada, al llegar a el departamento me avente en el sillón esperando un poco de paz.

— ¿Marcie? ¿Eres tú?

— Si Gumbal, soy yo…— respondí sin ganas.

— ¿Tienes hambre? Hice la cena si quieres comer— se sentó en una silla cerca de donde yo estaba.

— Dime que no es espagueti otra vez— me levante sentándome en el mismo sitio.

— Haha no, no es espagueti— él sonrió— ¡Es lasaña de carne! — dijo muy emocionado, solo guarde silencio y lo mire un poco graciosa.

— Eso es espagueti, solo que con otro nombre…

— Vamos Marcie, ¡Es delicioso!

— Esto pasa cuando tu hermano se consigue de novio a un italiano— me levante del sillón— Sírveme un pedazo, igual tengo un hambre me comería un caballo— me senté en el comedor, el trajo dos trozos y se sentó a cenar conmigo.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? — me miro expectante.

— Creo que conocí a tu prima, tía, sobrina o lo que sea— dije sin darle mucha importancia, para no caer en discusiones otra vez.

— ¿¡Bonibel!? Hace años que no nos vemos…— se puso un poco melancólico— Tú la viste, Marshall la vio… Espero verla pronto.

— ¿Crees que soporte ver que eres gay? ¿Y que estas saliendo con su exnovio?— pregunte algo curiosa.

— Haha, con suerte soportara mi homosexualidad… Pero lo de Marshall es otra historia…

— ¿Tú piensas que podría decirle a nuestras familias?

— Realmente no lo sé, ella es inestable… Siempre fue un problema controlar sus sentimientos y acciones, ella no es mala persona… Su temperamento es su único problema.

— En serio la conoces bien…— me reí.

— Así era cuando vivíamos juntos, no sabría decirte si sigue siendo tan infantil haha.

— Eso es cierto…

— ¡Chicos ya tengo la solución a nuestros problemas! — Marshall irrumpió en la habitación gritando.

* * *

— ¿Bonie? ¿Estas dormida? — Pregunte entrado a su cuarto, se había dormido me incline y le susurre al oído— Saldré con Jake esta noche… Hay comida china en el microondas…

— Diviértete…— dijo entre dormida— no moriré…— me reí.

— Dulces sueños Bon…— me levante y mientras salía de ahí apague todas las luces, una vez termine me dirigí al bar que Jake me había indicado. En " _ese lugar_ " conocería a Marshall y a los otros dos que Vivian con él, cuando llegue Jake me estaba esperando en la entrada.

— Bebe, ¡Al fin llegas! — dijo felizmente mientras me abrazaba y me daba un beso.

— Ya sabes que tenía que arreglar todo en casa antes de salir…

— Vamos a dentro, ya va a empezar el show— me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta una mesa cerca del pequeño escenario.

— ¿Dónde están Marshall y los otros? ¿No me los ibas a presentar?

— Si estuvieron conmigo hace rato, pero tenían que preparar los instrumentos— me sirvió un poco de vodka en una copa— Tardaste mucho en llegar…

— Ya sabes que no lo pude evitar…

— Marshall y Marceline, son buenos interpretando… Y como sé que necesitan dinero le dije a Bongo que los dejara tocar aquí— tomo un trago— por lo menos así me perdonaran un poco.

— Mmm… ¿Y que se tocara hoy?

— Homenaje a AC/DC, es uno de sus grupos favoritos saben muchas de sus canciones, más Marcie que Marshall pero aun así…

— Jake me ayudarías consiguiendo una cerveza… Parece que el show se retrasara unos minutos— Jake se rio bastante fuerte.

— Hablando del diablo haha, Marcie ella es Arcoíris es mi novia— él se levantó.

— Oh... Hola, soy Marceline— ella sonrió y se sentó con nosotros.

— Iré por tu cerveza espera aquí…— Jake se dirigió a la barra.

— Creo que te he visto, ¿No has estado hoy en Rikci's? — pregunte un poco intrigada.

— Si, empecé a trabajar allí hoy— me miró fijamente, y sonrió.

— Oh… Asi que eso era haha…

— Jake me dijo que eres mejor amiga de Bonibel— se inclinó hacia adelante— ¿Estas al tanto de nuestra situación, verdad?

— Emn… Si, Jake me dijo lo que pasa…

— Bueno ya que estas al tanto, y conoces de bastante tiempo a la princesita— volvió a su posición anterior— ¿Crees que pueda comprender nuestra situación?

— No mal interpretes lo que te diré pero… MI amiga no es una soplona, ella no dirá nada— La mire fijamente— Si es eso lo que les preocupa no hay problema… Pero lo que a mí me preocupa, es que el impacto de la noticia la deje peor que la primera vez que Marshall la lastimo… ¿Entiendes?

— Creo que sí, entonces… ¿No quieres que lo sepa por ahora? — pregunto.

— Sí, quiero que los conozca... No quiero que le digan todavía que Marshall es gay…

— Pero, ¿Eso no sería darle una falsa esperanza? — Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza— Marshall dejo claro que no quiere nada con ella…

— ¿Y qué pretendes? Decirle: "Hola soy Marceline, mi hermano Marshall tu ex es gay y sale con tu primo… Pero tranquila podemos ser amigos si quieres" — dije algo enojada.

— Haha, es hasta gracioso si lo dices así— puso su mentón sobre su palma— Haremos lo que tu creas que es mejor ¿sí? Eres tu quien mejor la conoce después de todos… ¿Por qué Jake tardara tanto? — volteo mirando alrededor, y luego se levantó— Iré con los demás, cuando regrese dile que no importa ya… Un placer conocerte princesa…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, los que estan siguiendo mi fic *-*** **Y a** **NaTasha Peri, me alegro que te haya gustado ;D**

 **espero que les guste y que dejen reviews, antes me gustaria aclarar una cosas con respecto a las edades de ellos**

 **Bonibel 22 proxima a cumplir 23**

 **Marceline 24 proxima a cumplir 25**

 **Gumbal 22 contemporaneo con Bonie**

 **Marshall 23 proximo a cumplir 24**

 **Arcoiris 22 contemporanea con Bonie**

 **Jake 26 proximo a cumplir 27**

 **Guy 25** **proximo a cumplir 26**

 **Fin 20 proximo a cumplir 21**

 **Esas son las edades que queria aclarar, que tengan una linda lectura *u* y perdonen las faltas de ortografia X3**

* * *

— ¿Bon, ya estas despierta? — escucho a mi amiga desde la sala de estar mientras yo me amarro una cola de caballo.

— Si ya estoy lista— tomo mis cosas y salimos para ir a desayunar a Rikci's— Oye, no quiero ser entrometida pero ¿Qué ha pasado con Jake? — ella rio.

— Haha, ¿Por qué preguntas eso de repente?

— Ya han sido unos días desde aquello, esperaba a que me contaras por tu cuenta pero parece que no planeas hacerlo— aclare para que entendiera un poco mi preocupación.

— Haha, él se había peleado con unos amigos… Pero Bongo el dueño del Hit, lo ayudo a reconciliarse con ellos… Y bueno, eso es todo— sonrió, yo suspire.

— En serio pensé que se había metido en algún lio legal…— conteste aliviada— ¿Cuándo fuiste al Hit? ¿Por qué no me invitaste? — me pareció extraño, siempre solemos ir allí cundo queremos divertirnos ¿Por qué no me invito?

— Haha estas muy paranoica… Fue una cita con Jake no creo que te hubiera gustado ir de lámpara— dijo quitándole importancia.

— Pero no es lo mismo, siempre me dices estas cosas…— solté un poco enojada.

— ¡Mira es Guy! — Fue hasta donde estaba el— Hola, ¿Dónde te habías metido?

— Hola Guy— Lo salude con una sonrisa.

— ¡Bonibel! ¡Arcoíris! — Exclamo alegremente— Mis turnos han estado de tarde estos días… Ya saben tenemos nuevos haha— hizo señas con las manos un tanto graciosas.

— Y… ¿No hay ninguna chica que te guste? — pregunto Arcoíris con una sonrisa pícara.

— Hahaha, ¿Es que crees que es algún hobby? — Él se cruzó de brazos divertido— Ya me gusta alguien… Y no me deja pensar en nada mas— sonrío mirándome.

— ¡A por ella galán! — Dijo ella mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda— Vamos Bonie, pidamos algo para comer— Asentí, él se fue y Arcoíris enredo su brazo alrededor de mi cuello.

— ¿¡Viste eso!? ¡Le gusta a Guy! — dijo susurrado.

— Ver que… ¿¡Estas loca!? — pregunte soltándome de su agarre.

— Yo sé lo que vi…— abrió mucho los ojos— Bonibel Bubblegum…

— ¿Podemos pedir ya? Tengo examen de química a las nueve…

— bien… Iré yo siéntate donde quieras— fue hasta la caja, yo me senté donde acostumbramos cerca de la salida… Mire por la ventana, no he visto a Marshall desde que nos volvimos a encontrar; supongo que ya no le importo… Quiero decir, me pidió mi número pero no me ha escrito nunca… Suspire.

— Ese fue un gran suspiro princesa, haha— me gire rápidamente.

— ¡M-Marceline! ¿Desde cuándo estas hay parada? — pregunte un poco avergonzada.

— Acabo de llegar— respondió mientras se quitó su bufanda y su morral— Dile a ese hombre que deje de robarte el aliento haha… Nos vemos.

— Adiós…— No aparte mi vista de ella mientras se dirigía a la caja.

— ¡Arcoíris! Hola, Jake me dijo que no vendría a desayunar contigo… Anoche bebimos mucho haha, hasta luego— dijo Marceline dándole una palmadita en el hombro para luego seguir caminando hacia su puesto.

— ¿Bon? ¿Qué miras? — pregunto un poco confundida.

— ¿Jake es amigo de Marceline? ¿Desde cuándo ella y tu son amigas? — pregunte cruzándome de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, ella suspiro mientras se sentaba frente a mí.

— Estas paranoica amiga, Jake me la presento hace unos días… Cuando fuimos al Hit— respondió con indiferencia.

— Seguro…— me puse a jugar con mi comida, realmente donde he estado estos días… Me saca de orbita el no saber estas cosas, ósea soy su mejor amiga, y vivimos juntas, no es como que tengamos muchos secretos entre nosotras.

— Y… ¿Marshall no te ha escrito? — preguntó en voz baja.

— No, tendrá cosas que hacer…— me deprimí.

— ¡Quita esa cara! ¡Ese idita no merece que te pongas triste por el! — dijo con una expresión que me saco una risa.

— Sabes… Marceline se parece mucho a el— dije mirando hacia donde ella estaba— El color de los ojos, y sus rasgos faciales… No me había dado cuenta.

— Bueno, si se parecen en algunas cosas haha…— alego tomando algo de café.

— Si se pararan uno al lado del otro pensaría que son hermanos…

— Coff coff…— arcoíris tocio un poco— ¿Hermanos? ¿¡Estás loca haha!? — soltó una carcajada.

— ¿No te parece? — pregunte extrañada por su reacción a mi comentario.

— ¿Marshall alguna vez te dijo que tenía una hermana? — contesto a mi pregunta con otra pregunta mientras cruzaba las piernas.

— No, él es hijo único… Solo era una observación…

* * *

— Awwmn, mi cabeza— se quejó un chico de cabello castaño pasando la resaca de la noche anterior.

— Jake, ¿Quieres una pastilla? — pregunto un chico de ojos azules y cabello rosa, mientras se ponía su abrigo para salir.

— ¡Ustedes son una mala influencia para mí! ¡Marshall te matare! — grito quejándose de su dolor de cabeza matutino.

— Hahaha ¿No fuiste tú quien llego con esas botellas? — pregunto el mencionado entrando en la sala.

— ¿¡Porque mierda ustedes están tan bien y yo tan jodido!? — pregunto Jake enojado.

— Porque tú te bebiste casi todas las botellas, idiota…— respondió el pelinegro ayudando a su amigo a levantarse.

— Toma Jake esto es bueno para la resaca— Jake tomo la pastilla y el vaso de agua que le dio su amigo de cabello rosa.

— ¿A dónde van? — pregunto mientras se tomaba la pastilla.

— Gumbal estuvo viendo las carreras, va a hacer equivalencia en ingeniería electrónica— respondió Marshall haciendo un nudo extraño con la bufanda.

— Ya veo... me quedare un rato y luego me iré…

— Esta bien amigo… Nos vemos— dijo Marshall en lo que salía de allí con Gumbal.

* * *

— Marceline…— llamo Guy, compañero de trabajo que apenas conocía.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunte mirándolo.

— Quería saber, emn... ¿Crees que puedes saber si le gustas a alguien? — me pregunto algo nervioso.

— Pues… Supongo que es diferente para cada persona— mire hacia el techo— Pero me parece que si quieres saber, tendrás que estar muy alerta e intentar conocer lo máximo a esa persona; el comportamiento es fundamental en estos casos…

— Ya veo…— dijo algo desanimado.

— ¿Te gusta alguien? — pregunte con una sonrisa.

— Si… Pero es complicado, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo… Pero nunca acepta salir conmigo a solas, y no sé cómo sonarle interesante…— se rio.

— Anímate, estas muy bien no creo que vayan a rechazarte… A no ser que tenga novio— intente animarlo, pero quedo en intento porque aún seguía triste— A ver dime ¿Quién es?

— Es… bueno, Bonibel— dijo en un tono casi inaudible.

— Oh, bueno ella… se ve complicada— respondí con un tono desalentador para el pre que intente corregir.

— En que estaba pensando, ¡Ella es inalcanzable para mí!— Dijo bastante agobiado.

— Guy cálmate, solo es una chica…— le tome la mano— Inténtalo, si no lo haces no sabrás como terminara.

— Sé que tienes razón…

* * *

— Ves te dije que podrías estudiar aquí— dijo Marshall felizmente tomado de la mano de Gumbal.

— Haha, si… Realmente no quería tener que comenzar de nuevo ya estoy muy viejo para eso…— contesto Gumbal dándole una sonrisa al peli negro.

— Aun somos jóvenes sabes… solo tienes veintidós, y yo veintitrés…

— Para el estudio quiero decir— comento Gumbal deteniéndose— ¡Mira esa tienda de dulces! ¡Vamos a entrar! — exclamo el peli rosa arrastrando al peli negro hasta allí.

— Vaya… Hay muchos dulces aquí— se rio Marshall.

— Llevemos unos cuantos, seguro a Marceline y Jake les encantaran— dijo emocionado Gumbal.

— Creo que arcoíris va a cenar con nosotros hoy— añadió Marshall un poco preocupado.

— Entonces hare mucho espagueti para todos— Dijo Gumbal mientras tomaba cinco dulces de distintos sabores.

— Y si viene Bonibel…— se preocupó.

— Habrá suficiente para todos— contesto rápidamente Gumbal sin rastro de preocupación en su voz.

* * *

Arcoíris estaba arreglándose el cabello mientras yo la miraba desde mi cama, según ella va a salir con Jake hoy; lo que significa que no estoy invitada… ¿Me pregunto a donde irán? Ella dijo que no sabía, solo saldrían a algo que Jake preparo para los dos…

— ¿Te parece mucho? — me pregunto mientras se miraba en el espejo.

— Te ves muy bien así— conteste con una sonrisa para hacerla feliz.

— Eso espero— escuche que llamaron a la puerta.

— Des seguro es Jake, iré a abrir— dije levantándome, y dirigiéndome a abrirle a Jake.

— Hola Princesa, ¿Arcoíris esta lista? — pregunto Jake que estaba en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa.

— Si… Ya casi lo está— conteste haciéndole una seña para que entrara.

— Jake amor ya salgo— dijo Arcoíris en un tono de voz bastante elevado, cuando ella salió Jake se levantó y ambos se fueron, me quede viendo por la venta esperando a que salieran del edificio; una vez salieron, Salí del apartamento cerrándolo con llave y me dispuse a seguirlos. Sé que me están ocultando algo y voy a averiguar que es.

Estuve siguiéndolos por un rato, solo caminaron… Debe ser que el sitio a donde van no es tan lejos como yo pensaba, pero igual el clima invernal me dio la oportunidad de cubrirme de manera que ellos no me reconocieran. Estuvieron caminando por un rato hasta que se detuvieron frente a un edificio, y allí todo se puso más raro… Había llegado Marceline, y los abrazo a los dos. Hablaron sobre algo y Jake y Arcoíris subieron, ella se quedó allí en la entrada lo que me dificulto mi proceso de espionaje… Suspire, espere y espere pero ella seguía allí de pie ¿Está esperando a alguien?

Después de un rato, ella entro yo la seguí rápidamente… Al entrar al edificio vi a un anciano y ella estaba subiendo por las escaleras, camine cuidadosamente, y al subir en el pasillo no había nadie, volví a suspirar ¿¡La he perdido!? ¿¡Peor cómo!? Hasta que sentí que alguien me dio unos toquecitos en el hombro.

— ¿A quién estas espiando? — me gire rápidamente, y ella estaba recostada sobre la pared.

— ¡N-No es… No es lo que parece! — me apresure a contestar.

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunto con expresión de enojo, me quite la capucha y las gafas dejando ver mi rostro, a lo que ella se sorprendió.

— ¿¡Bonibel!? — exclamo al momento, yo le cubrí la boca rápidamente.

— Shhh… ¡No hables tan fuerte!— dije susurrando.

— Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? — pregunto susurrando también.

— No estoy espiando… Bueno, si técnicamente— intente explicar pero ella seguía con cara de perplejidad— Creo que Jake y Arcoíris me están ocultando algo, por eso los seguí hoy— aclare encogiéndome de hombros.

— No creo que tengas futuro espiando desde que Jake y Arcoíris llegaron me di cuenta de que los estabas siguiendo ¿sabes? — ella se rio.

— ¡Ya estoy suficientemente avergonzada! ¡No te burles de mí! — susurre con bastante enojo.

— Tranquila princesa… Ven conmigo, vamos a tomar algo— dijo tomándome de la mano a lo que yo me sobresalte.

— ¿Que? ¿Por qué debería? — pregunte anonadada.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que van a hacer Jake y Arcoíris? — Pregunto a lo que yo asentí— Entonces, ven conmigo…— sonrió, nuestros ojos conectaron por un momento yo me sonroje un poco al ver su sonrisa, realmente se parece a Marshall en muchas expresiones. Me guio hasta que llegamos a un bar, pidió dos tragos mientras no sentábamos en la barra.

— ¿Por qué estamos en un bar? — pregunte un poco incomoda.

— Tranquila, si no quieres beber no lo hagas… Me interesa saber más sobre ¿Porque piensas que tus amigos te ocultan algo? — dijo mientras se tomaba en trago de un jalón.

— Es que han estado extraños últimamente… Y Arcoíris sale casi todas las noches excusándose con citas… Realmente no comprendo.

— Así que ¿por eso te disfrazaste de jugador de futbol americano, y los seguiste hasta nuestro edificio? — comenzó a reírse algo fuerte.

— No te burles…— dije avergonzada bajando la mirada.

— Eres tan extraña…— tenía la barbilla sobre su palma y me estaba mirando fijo con una media sonrisa, sus ojos eran verdes brillantes cuando conectamos miradas no pude despejar mis ojos de ella; realmente es muy hermosa— Hola… ¿Hay alguien ahí? — dijo graciosa mientras me daba golpecitos en la cabeza, que me hizo volver a mí.

— ¿No vas a decirme que están haciendo? — volví a bajar la mirada.

— Tienen una cena romántica para dos, me pidieron permiso para usar mi departamento— sonrió.

— ¿En serio?

— Esa es la verdad— volvió tomar de un jalón el otro trago que había pedido.

— Debo parecerte una completa loca— dije resignada.

— Haha, una loca muy linda— tomo un mechón de mi cabello, ese comportamiento que tomo me puso un poco nerviosa— tu cabello en muy lindo y suave, ¿Qué champú usas?

— No lo sé, Arcoíris siempre compra esas cosas…— aparte la mirada un poco incomoda.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

— Emn, si un poco no he cenado aun— conteste mirando alrededor.

— Te invito a comer, yo tampoco he cenado— sonrió— ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

— ¡Espagueti! — exclame felizmente, es mi comida favorita.

— Es en serio…— comenzó a reír descontroladamente.

* * *

— ¿Qué estará haciendo Marcie? — pregunto Gumbal mientras serbia el espagueti de todos.

— Dijo que cenemos sin ella, surgió algo que tiene que hacer— respondió Marshall, mostrando el mensaje que le había mandado su hermana…

— Que mal, incluso le compramos el dulce de manzana…— dijo tristemente Gumbal.

— Eso no debería ser un problema ¿verdad?


End file.
